Lee Family
by vkookiss
Summary: Cuma cerita tentang keseharian keluarga Lee. Ada si kepala keluarga, Papah Mark yang tegas serta berwibawa meskipun kadang suka bersikap konyol, lalu ada si Mamah Jeno yang penyayang, dan ada Jisung selaku anak laki-laki pertama mereka yang bandel. / NCT Mark & Jeno (MarkNo).
1. Chapter 1

**Lee Family (Chapter 1)**

a fan-fiction by _vkookiss_

starring by NCT **MARK** , NCT **JENO** , and NCT **JISUNG**

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi Hari yang Ricuh**

.

.

.

"MAMAH DASI SAMA GESPER JISUNG MANA?"

"DI MEJA BELAJAR KAMU SAYANG COBA CARI!"

"MAMAH BAJU KERJA PAPAH MANA MAH?"

"MAMAH GANTUNG DI LEMARI PAH, COBA CARI!"

"MAMAH KAOS KAKI JISUNG MANA?"

"DI LEMARI KAMU NAK!"

"MAMAH PASANGIN PAPAH DASI, PAPAH NYOBA PASANG TAPI GABISA-BISA!"

"IYA PAH!"

Jeno sedikit menggeram, sedikit merapikan meja makan, kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama suaminya.

Jeno tak tau kenapa pagi yang tenang bisa ricuh begini, biasanya kediaman mereka sangatlah tenang tak pernah seperti ini. Tapi sekarang pagi-pagi saja sudah saling berteriak.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jeno mendapati suaminya sedang berdiri di depan kaca sambil memegangi dasi miliknya. Suaminya nyengir lebar, Jeno menatapnya tajam.

"Halo mamah sayang!" kata sang suami. "Manis banget sih pagi ini jadi tambah cinta sama mamah."

Ingin sekali Jeno mencekik suaminya, tapi sayangnya rasa cinta dan sayang mengalahkan itu semua. Dia heran mengapa suaminya sempat sekali merayunya di saat yang genting begini.

 _Apa salah Jeno Tuhan sampai punya suami seperti Mark Lee?_

Cengiran di wajah Mark Lee pun makin melebar kala matanya mendapati rona merah muda di pipi putih istrinya. Manis sekali sih istrinya ini. " _Cieee_ pipi mamah merah, malu ya mah? _Cieee_ …"

"Berisik kamu pah!" Jeno sedikit membentak suaminya. Masa bodoh, siapa suruh sudah membuatnya malu, mana masih pagi-pagi banget lagi. Untung Jeno gak ketahuan saltingnya. Bisa-bisa makin seneng si papah.

"Jangan marah-marah mamah sayang ini masih pagi. Nanti cantiknya ilang lho, tapi rasa cinta papah ke mamah gak bakal berkurang kok hehe."

Rasanya Jeno ingin sekal menjedotkan kepala suaminya ke tembok. Oke, sudah berapa kali Mark menggodanya pagi ini?

Jeno mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-perlahan, untuk meredakan emosinya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Dia tak tau kenapa hal begini saja dengan mudah membuatnya marah.

Kali ini ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi suaminya. Kalau tidak, Mark akan makin sering menggodanya kalau dia malah marah-marah, mending diamkan saja, nanti yang bersangkutan juga bakal capek sendiri gara-gara tak ada respon.

"Berisik banget sih kamu pah.." Jeno menarik dasi Mark yang belum terikat simpul, membuat suaminya itu sedikit terhuyung ke depan akibat tarikan Jeno yang terjadi secara mendadak.

Dengan telaten, Jeno memasangkan dasi suaminya sampai terikat simpul. Dengan memberi sentuhan terakhir, dia merapikan kerah kemeja Mark, kemudian menepuk dada bidang suaminya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum.

"Udah selesai ya papah.."

Hati Mark terasa makin menghangat kala melihat senyuman manis di wajah istrinya. Senyuman Jeno di pagi hari membuat semangat kerjanya meningkat, ya, karena Mark ingin terus melihat senyuman bahagia di wajah orang yang ia cintai.

Tentu, Lee Jeno lah orang itu.

"Makasih mamah sayang." Mark mengecup kening istrinya.

"Sekarang papah ke bawah gih, mamah masih harus ngurus Jisung nih!"

Jeno pun hendak berbalik badan, namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tahan oleh Mark sehingga mereka masih berhadapan. Ia mengangkat alisnya bingung akan tingkah suaminya barusan.

Dan,

 _Cup!_

Mark Lee berhasil mencuri satu kecupan kilat, tepat di bibir Lee Jeno. Si pelaku pun menyungging seringaian menyebalkan, karena berhasil mendapat jatah paginya.

Sedang si korban melototkan matanya tak percaya, Jeno sebenarnya tak perlu waktu lama untuk memproses kejadian barusan hanya saja kejadian tersebut berlalu cepat sekali.

" _Morning kiss_ , mamah. Papah belom dapet itu hehe,"

Jeno hanya bisa menahan malu, sungguh berapa kalipun ia sudah mendapat perlakukan begitu, jantungnya tetap berdetak keras saat Mark berbuat demikian. Jeno ingin menutup wajahnya, tapi percuma.

Ia hanya mendengus, meskipun merasa sedikit senang. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan segera bergegas menuju kamar anak laki-lakinya.

Tadi ia terlalu lama di kamar bersama si suami, padahal hanya memasangkan dasi tapi menguras waktu yang cukup banyak. Ya jangan salahkan Mark Lee yang hobi mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, apapun situasinya.

"MAMAH KOK LAMA BANGET SIH?! INI DASI AKU GAK KETEMU TAU!"

Begitu Jeno membuka pintu kamar anaknya, si anak langsung berteriak demikian padanya. Wajahnya merengut kesal sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari miliknya yang isinya sudah tercecer kemana-mana.

Jeno menghela nafas lelah lalu menghampiri anaknya dan ikut berlutut di sampingnya. "Kalo nyari pelan-pelan sayang.." Kata Jeno, masih berusaha sabar.

"Tapi mamah hari ini upacara! Kalo dasi aku ga ada, bisa-bisa aku kena setrap!" Balas Jisung dengan panik.

"Lagian kamu kalo siapin itu tuh dari malem bukan dari sekarang! Mamah udah setrikain seragam kamu, atributnya ya siapin sendiri lah! Kamu udah gede, masa gaada kepikiran buat begitu sih?!"

Jeno kesal. Akhirnya Jisung sendiri kan repot, Jeno sama sekali gatau perihal atribut Jisung karena semuanya bocah itu yang memegang. Tugas Jeno hanya mencuci dan menyetrika. Kalo udah gini bawannya pengen marah-marah.

Jisung merengut. "Yaudah sih mah, mending sekarang mamah bantuin aku nyari dasi biar cepet."

Jeno menghela nafas lelah lalu ikut membantu Jisung mencari dasinya yang mendadak hilang di saat yang penting begini. Ada-ada aja deh emang anak laki-nya yang satu itu.

Jisung inget banget dia menaruh dasinya di dalam lemari. Pas banget di deket tumpukan komik-komik miliknya, tapi pas di cari sekarang kok mendadak gak ada? Jisung gak ngacak-ngacak lemari kemarin-kemarin.

"Nah ini apaan?!" Mamah Jeno terpekik sambil memegang dasi abu-abu di tangannya.

Dan, Jisung pun membeku di buatnya. "Lho, mah—kok ada? Aku cari di situ ga ada sumpah!"

Mamah Jeno berdecak, ia memasangkan dasi Jisung dengan cepat. "Makanya, kalo nyari barang tuh pake mata bukan pake mulut. Kamu bisanya marah-marah doang, gimana pengen ketemu?!"

Ya gimana Jisung gak marah-marah sih, kan dia lagi panik makanya gak bisa konsen, jadi apa-apa maunya tuh marah.

Jisung pun memutuskan buat gak ngejawab perkataan mamahnya tadi, kalo udah gini, Jisung gak bisa ngebales ucapan mamahnya. Kesel sih, tapi bener.

"Udah sana ke bawah. Sarapan yang cepet, papah kamu udah nunggu. Mamah nyusul."

Jisung mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Jeno yang sudah berdiri dan menatap nanar ceceran barang-barang yang ada di lantai. Sepertinya pekerjaannya lagi-lagi bertambah, ia menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

Jeno pun menyusul Jisung yang tadinya sudah keluar terlebih dahulu, ia memutuskan untuk membereskannya saat kedua pria yang ia sayangku sudah pergi.

Sesampainya Jeno di ruang makan. Dilihatnya Mark dan Jisung sedang memakan sarapan yang telah ia buatkan. Penampilan keduanya sudah rapi sekali—dan semua itu tentu berkat Lee Jeno yang cekatan.

"Jisung jangan lupa bawa bekalnya, udah mamah siapin."

Jisung yang tengah mengunyah roti sontak langsung terhenti dan manatap si mamah. "Ngapain bawa bekal sih mah? Akutuh cowo…"

Jeno langsung memelototi putra semata wayangnya itu. "HEH! Kamu gatau kan makanan di luar sana higenes apa enggak, bersih apa enggak, pake pengawet apa enggak?! Mending kamu bawa bekal, duit jajannya sekalian bisa di tabung,"

"Kamu kira mamah gatau tiap istirahat kamu jajan mie mulu di kantin?!"

 _Mampus aja ini gue_

 _Skak._

Jisung tak bisa mengelaknya, kata-kata mamah Jeno benar apa adanya tadi. Jisung terciduk. Abisan, dia bingung tiap ke kantin harus jajan apa. Jadi dia beli mie deh buat ngenyangin perut.

"Ma-mamah tau d-dari si-siapa?" Jisung terbata-bata. Kalo udah masalah gini pasti mamahnya marah, jelas.

Jeno tersenyum bangga. "Jelas mamah tau dong!"

"Ya dari siapa mamah?"

Jisung ingin melabrak orang yang sudah cepuin dia masalah ini. Sialan banget, padahal awalnya Jisung aman-aman saja tuh.

"Dari Samuel…"

Wajah Jisung langsung mendadak datar. Sesampainya dia di sekolah, Samuel akan segera habis di tangannya. Apa banget pake cepuin Jisung?! Sahabat macem apa dia?!

"Oh."

"Jisungie, kamu kan gatau itu mie-nya udah matang apa belum. Kalo kamu keseringan makan mie juga gabaik bagi kesehatan kamu nak," Jeno menjelaskan dengan sabar. Semata-mata karena dia sangat menyayangi Jisung.

"Dan, kamu jangan ngelabrak Samuel. Coba aja kalo misalkan mamah gatau kebiasaan buruk kamu yang begini, lama-kelamaan kamu bisa sakit. Itu malah tambah ribet."

Jisung diam-diam mendengus. Rupanya si mamah tau apa yang hendak Jisung lakukan kepada Samuel. Ia pun melanjutkan sarapannya, memakan roti isi selai cokelat dengan sedikit beringas.

Mark tak berbicara apapun, dia meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Lagian ini urusan Jeno, istrinya yang lebih mengerti.

"YA AMPUN UDAH JAM 7?! KALIAN NGAPAIN AJASIH DARI TADI?!" Jeno terpekik begitu melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka tujuh, sedangkan jarum panjangnya di angka dua-belas.

Jisung yang hendak menegak habis susunya langsung tersedak, begitu pula Mark.

"Mampus gue telat!"

"Aduh mana hari ini ada rapat lagi, sialan!"

Sepasang bapak dan anak itu terburu-buru membereskan peralatan mereka. Jisung menyambar tas serta kotak bekalnya, lalu lekas memakai sepatunya.

"Mamah Jisung pergi!"

Begitu pula Mark, setelah mengecup kening Jeno kilat ia menyusul Jisung yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Mamah, papah pergi!"

Jeno hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka, mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Lagian siapa suruh berlama-lama, kena sendiri kan akibatnya. Rasain!

Ia mengulas senyum semanis mungkin pada keduanya, sedang tangannya melambai.

Awalnya dia panik karena (pasti) anak dan suaminya telat, tapi itu kan masalah mereka berdua. Meskipun sekarang dia juga cemas sih, terlebih Jisung, apakah poin anaknya akan di kurangi? Atau dia akan kena hukuman? Itu sih pasti.

Ga pa-pa juga sih, biar Jisung kapok, jadiin motivasi buat doi biar gak telat lagi.

Nah bagaimana keadaan si papah nanti?

Setelah Jisung, sekarang dia di buat pusing oleh Mark. Semoga saja suaminya tak apa-apa. Juga, dia seorang pemimpin di perusahaannya! Mana mungkin memberikan contoh yang buruk bagi karyawannya? Juga, Jeno tau kalau Mark ada rapat pagi hari ini.

Jeno pun memasuki kediamannya lagi setelah mobil Mark menghilang dari pandangan. Sekarang ada banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan.

Membereskan meja makan, membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di sana. Kalau sempat mungkin Jeno akan belanja bahan makanan yang sudah mulai menipis.

Menjelang makan siang, ia mengantar makan siang untuk suaminya. Menjelang jam kepulangan Jisung, dia akan mempersiapkan makanan untuk anaknya yang pasti akan _merongrong_ sebab dia sudah kelaparan. Dan, menjelang makan malam, tentu ia akan memasak lagi.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari tersibuk bagi keluarga kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, mari kita menengok bagaimana nasib Jisung. Yang terlambat karena keteledorannya sendiri, plus salahkan jalanan yang macet tadi.

Untung papah tau jalan pintas, jadi rada cepet gitu lah, tapi sama sih dia kena hukuman juga.

Berjemur di depan tiang bendera sambil memberi hormat selama satu jam pelajaran.

Ada untungnya juga, dia ga perlu ngikutin pelajaran matematika yang membosankan dan horor itu.

Jisung juga lebih memilih hukuman ini ketimbang harus membersihkan toilet yang bau. Boleh saja, tapi saat ini ia tak membawa parfum untuk membuat badannya wangi sehingga menarik orang-orang.

Jisung ingin berteriak rasanya, tangannya sekarang udah pegel banget, mana dia haus lagi sekarang.

 _Waduh minum es teh kayaknya bakalan enak banget kali ya?_ Membayangkannya saja Jisung udah _ngiler_.

Ada hasrat ingin menurunkan tangannya barang sejenak, namun karena mata si guru BP tetap tertuju padanya, siasat itu tidak terlaksana. Jisung ogah kalau-kalau hukumannya di tambah bila melakukan itu

Terlebih di tangan si guru BP ada penggaris panjang yang siap memukul tangannya kapan saja jika ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Badan yang tegap Lee Jisung!" bentak si guru keras, sontak Jisung langsung menegakan badannya kembali.

 _Kapan penderitaan ini berakhir?_ Batin Jisung. Sesungguhnya ia sangat butuh duduk sekarang sembari meluruskan kakinya. Ia sendirian kali ini, tak ada anak bandel tadi, semuanya berlagak seperti anak baik-baik.

Kulit Jisung terasa terbakar di bawah paparan sinar matahari yang memang sedang panas-panasnya. Wajahnya penuh keringat, sesekali Jisung membasuhnya.

 _Kring!_

 _"Saatnya masuk jam kedua, sekali lagi masuk jam kedua."_

Jisung menyeringai.

Satu jam pelajaran sudah terlewati, itu artinya masa hukumannya hampir selesai.

Dia tidak sabar ingin segera menjejalkan air banyak-banyak ke tenggorokan yang sudah begitu mendambakannya.

Melalui ekor matanya Jisung mengamati pergerakan si guru BP yang sekarang tampak jengkel, dia mendengus keras-keras sehingga Jisung dapat mendengarnya. Ia memperlebar seringaian.

"Baiklah, Lee Jisung kembali ke kelasmu sana!" Intonasinya saja sudah tak bersahabat, seperti mengusir.

Jisung langsung menurunkan tangannya dan berlari secepat kilat, ia tak perlu menengok ke belakang lagi untuk memastikan kalau guru BP itu sudah pergi.

Sekarang, tujuan utamanya adalah kantin sekolah.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jisung untuk mencapai tujuannya, ia memandang sekeliling kantin yang masih lengah.

Istirahat tentu masih lama, yang sekarang ada hanyalah murid-murid yang kedapatan jamkos di kelas lalu ke sini untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang melanda.

Jisung memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, sekedar mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tadi sempat terkuras.

Jisung membalikan badan sehingga punggungnya dapat menyandar pada pinggir meja, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Untungnya dia dapet tempat yang cukup strategis.

Menutup matanya sejenak, tentu saja dia lelah dan butuh tidur sekarang. Sebab semalam Jisung juga tidur larut malam lantaran ada pertandingan sepak bola.

Dingin.

Jisung merasakan pipinya terasa dingin, seperti ada es yang menempel di sana. Ia menggeram tertahan, _siapa yang berani mengganggunya?_ Perlahan, Jisung membuka mata.

Di sampingnya ada seseorang yang menempelkan plastik yang berisi es teh manis ke pipi kanannya. Sosok itu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, dia menarik tangannya sehingga plastik tersebut menjauhi pipinya.

Jisung menyipitkan matanya, memandang minuman yang disodorkan sosok itu.

"K-kak Chenle? K-kakak ngapain ke sini?"

"Ya, nengokin pacar aku yang abis kena hukum lah. Nih minum dulu!" Sosok yang di ketahui bernama Chenle itu menjejalkan sedotan ke dalam mulut Jisung.

Jisung meneguk minuman itu dengan sedikit beringas. Tak lama, plastik itu sudah kosong menandakan kandas di minum oleh seseorang yang haus akan air.

"Kamu minumnya ga nyantai banget, untung ga keselek." Komentar Chenle seusai memandang cara minum Jisung.

"Aku haus banget, mana tadi ga sempet minum."

Chenle menatap Jisung dengan tatapan memelas, tangannya pun terangkat dan terulur untuk mengacak rambut Jisung. "Ututu kasiannya pacar aku. Tapi sekarang udah ga kan?"

Senyum Jisung mengembang, "enggak dong! Kan ada kamu yang mendadak dateng."

"Heleh, kamu bisa aja."

Jisung menghadap Chenle, lalu memandang mata pacarnya dengan penuh selidik. "Bukannya kamu hari ini ada pelajaran Fisika? Harusnya kamu di kelas bukannya ke sini!"

Chenle merotasikan matanya, kedua tangannya bersedekap. "Aku bosen di kelas, jadinya aku pura-pura ijin ke toilet, aslinya aku ke sini buat nemuin kamu."

Jisung mencubit pipi pacarnya gemas. "Siapa yang ngajarin kamu buat begitu hah?! Siapa?"

"Ya kamu lah! Seringan kamu kali yang bohong ke guru, bilangnya ijin ke toilet padahal ke kantin atau ga pura-pura lewatin kelas aku!"

Jisung pun tambah melebarkan cengirannya, diam-diam menyetujui perkataan pacarnya tadi. Itu kan semata-mata dia lakuin buat mantau pacarnya, meskipun nanti kalau ketahuan bohong malah makin ribet, tapi Jisung ikhlas biar dia bisa mastiin sendiri kalo pacarnya baik-baik aja.

"Aku suka panik tau kalo kamu kegep guru.." Chenle memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Kamu yang di hukum tapi aku yang panik."

Jisung kembali mencubit pipi pacarnya. "Manis banget sih pacar aku ini. Gak kok, ga bakal kegep. Aku ini udah ahli banget urusan bolos-membolos, jadi gausah khawatir banget yaa…"

"Idih bangga banget jago bolos doang, bangga tuh kalo kamu berhasil juarain olimpiade matematika!" Chenle menoyor kepala Jisung pelan.

"Hehe. Ya gak pa-pa dong, biar _anti-mainstream_."

" _Anti-mainstream your head_!"

Jisung pun merapatkan diri ke samping Chenle, merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu si pacar. "Aku capek banget By sumpah, rasanya mau bolos sampe pulang aja ini." Jisung memulai berkeluh-kesah dengan Chenle.

Awalnya Chenle ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya begitu Jisung mendekat, namun pergerakan pacarnya lebih cepat sehingga sekarang Jisung bersandar pada bahunya. Ia menatap kearah samping, tepatnya ke muka pacarnya yang sekarang lagi mejemin mata. Diam-diam Chenle tersenyum.

"Gaboleh gitu ah By, kamu boleh deh bolos jam pertama-kedua. Sisanya ikutin aja ya, aku gamau kamu ketinggalan pelajaran…" Kata Chenle sembari mengelus rambut pacarnya.

Jisung pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Untuk sementara ini biarin dia nikmatin waktu-waktu berduaan bareng pacarnya yang manis. Sisanya baru bikin mumet kepala gara-gara pelajaran yang materinya sulit di mengerti.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[A/N: HALOOOO! Bukannya _update_ ff sebelah malah bikin ff baru, kerjaannya siapa sih?-_- Sebenarnya ff ini selingan doang diantara ff berchapter yang lainnya, jadi kalo idenya lagi lancar dan bener-bener _mood_ mungkin aku bakal _update_ cepet. Karena temanya mungkin _random_ , yang jelas ini _genre_ -nya _family_ , hehe. Suka gemes tau gak sih ngebayangin mamah Jeno sama Papah Mark _plus_ dedek Jisung, wkwk, _btw_ , buat kalian yang ngefollow ig aku _( vkookisseu)_ aku pernah munculin suatu _intro_ gaje gitu kan/? Tentang mereka bertiga ini, dan gara-gara keisengan aku itu jadi pengen nulis ff _genre family_ unyu-unyu begitu hehe. Selamat membaca, dan ini khusus buat kalian yang haus akan ff-nya MarkNo yang beberapa hari ini belom ada kabar ff baru! Dan... Jangan lupa _review_ yaa]


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee Family (Chapter 2)**

a fan-fiction by _vkookiss_

starring by NCT **MARK** , NCT **JENO** , & NCT **JISUNG**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno sudah berkali-kali melirik cermin di rumahnya untuk memastikan kalau penampilannya sudah benar-benar rapi dan enak di pandang. Menyisir rambutnya dan memakai pelembab bibirnya agar tidak kering. Barulah dia keluar dari rumah—tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa tak enak di pandang, entahlah karena apa. Yang pasti tadi dia berkali-kali juga berkaca lewat kamera ponselnya.

Dia berjalan dengan gelisah menyusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan. Tadinya dia ingin membawa mobil, tapi ia segera menepis pikiran itu. _Sekalian olahraga berjalan kaki kan sehat juga_ , pikir Jeno sebelum tangannya hendak mengambil kunci di atas nakas.

Sebetulnya ada alasan yang lain juga selain itu, yakni kemarin saat ia menimbang berat badannya, berat badannya naik dua kilogram dan itu cukup membuat Jeno resah. Dia berusaha mempertahankan berat badannya agar tetap ideal.

 _Apalagi punya suami dengan mata yang suka jelalatan layaknya Mark Lee._

Jadi Jeno merasa sangat perlu melakukan hal demikian. Cuma tak ingin suaminya melirik kearah yang lain kok, Jeno mana rela mata suaminya memandang cowo atau cewe dengan penuh pemujaan.

Ia sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju kantor suaminya. Makanya penampilan Jeno harus-sangat-rapi dan terlihat memesona. Jangan sampai dia kalah oleh karyawan wanita yang ada di sana.

Jika bertanya apa hendak dia lakukan, tentu bukan ingin mengacaukan pekerjaan suaminya. Namun ada keinginan lain yang Jeno lakukan.

Sebentar lagi waktu jam makan siang akan berdentang, untuk mengisi tenaga suaminya supaya kembali Jeno membuatkannya makan siang.

Daripada Mark harus turun ke kantin kantor dan menjadi pusat perhatian atau ke kafe yang berada di dekat kantornya, lebih baik dia buatkan. Hemat juga bergizi.

Jeno melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan merapikan poni rambutnya, setelah beberapa menit memastikan penampilan (lagi) dia akhirnya memasuki kantor suaminya dengan dagu yang terangkat sedikit.

Suara ketukan sepatunya dengan lantai bergema keras, dikarenakan lantai bawah saat ini cukup sepi. Jeno mendatangi meja recepsionis, lalu menyungging senyuman ramah.

"Permisi, apa Tuan Mark nya ada?" Ia bertanya dengan suara halus.

Si penjaga yang kala itu adalah seorang wanita pun mendongakan kepala dan matanya bersirobok dengan mata Jeno. "Tu-Tuan Jeno? Te-tentu Mr. Lee ada di ruang kerjanya. Apakah perlu saya antarkan anda ke sana?" Ia menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Tentu, di depannya ada seorang _istri_ bos perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dia harus bersikap sopan. Lagi pula, wajah si istri ini menurutnya tak cukup bersahabat dan terkesan jutek.

"Tak perlu, saya akan mendatanginya sendiri." Jeno berbalik badan dan menuju lift untuk mencapai ke lantai ruang kerja suaminya.

Sebelum tangan Jeno hendak menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai atas, lift sudah lebih dulu berdentang, membuatnya berjengit, kemudian pintunya terbuka secara otomatis.

Jeno menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia memasuki lift tersebut. Masih mempertahankan senyuman miringnya. Di dalam sana, ia satu lift dengan seorang cewe dengan pakaian kantoran resmi dan sedang memeluk sebuah berkas.

"Tuan Jeno? Wah, senang bertemu anda kembali." Cewe tersebut menyapanya begitu lift sudah tertutup dan mereka hendak naik ke lantai tujuan masing. Dia menyungging senyuman ramah.

Jeno meliriknya sekilas dan berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Nona Koeun? Saya juga senang melihat anda lagi." Jeno tanpa ada intonasi di dalamnya, datar sekali.

"Sedang mengantar makan siang untuk Mr. Lee?" Cewe itu kembali melontar pertanyaan begitu Jeno balik menyapanya.

"Tentu."

Koeun mengangkat bahunya dan pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus dan berusaha masih mempertahankan imej sopannya, meski jujur lama-lama dia kesal juga. Koeun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh, menekan rasa kesal.

Jeno memperhatikan perilaku Koeun yang mulai aneh sejak percakapan terakhir mereka tadi, hanya sekilas, tapi dia tau apa yang sedang cewe itu umpati dalam hatinya. Diam-diam dia tertawa.

 _Tanda marah dan kesal._

Ya, Lee Jeno memang menyebalkan bagi siapapun itu. Meskipun itu pada karyawan-karyawan suaminya sekalipun, dia tak bisa berhenti bersikap judes pada mereka. Ya, istri mana yang ga panas begitu melihat pandangan cewe-cewe pada suaminya?

Tentu Mark Lee tau sikap Jeno yang seperti ini, awalnya dia sedikit marah karena Jeno tak seharusnya melakukan dia, menurutnya itu dapat menghancurkan imej Mark yang tak bisa mengajari istrinya cara bersopan santun. Tapi malah Jeno yang balik marah padanya, Mark pun pasrah.

Lee Jeno kan emang kepala batu. Susah dibilangin walaupun itu suaminya sendiri.

Tapi lama kelamaan Mark maklum kok mengapa Jeno bersikap demikian, ya, wajar aja sih doi kan ganteng terus mapan. Siapa sih yang ga bakal luluh sama tipe yang satu ini?

Mark merasa risih juga dengan pandangan karyawan wanitanya yang kadang terlihat seperti ingin _menelanjanginya_. Sumpah, serius deh, dan mereka juga suka menggoda Mark. Entah itu secara frontal atau tidak langsung.

Dan berkat Jeno, semua itu setidaknya sedikit berkurang. Meskipun masih ada satu atau dua yang masih mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

"Hmm, kalau boleh bertanya, Nona Koeun hendak menuju mana?" Kali ini Jeno deh yang bertanya, jangan dia mulu. Kasian juga.

Cewe itu menoleh kearahnya dan melukiskan senyum (sok) ramah di wajahnya—itu pendapat Jeno. "Saya hendak ke ruangan Mr. Lee juga."

Jawabannya terkesan singkat namun dapat langsung membakar tubuh Jeno. Ia berusaha mempertahan mimik wajahnya agar tetap biasa saja, agar matanya tidak melotot karena kaget mendengar jawaban barusan.

 _Sialan_ , umpat Jeno dalam hati. Untung banget dia bertanya pada Koeun hendak kemana cewe itu, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung lantaran tempat tujuan Koeun sama dengan tempat tujuannya.

"Kalau saya boleh tawarkan, jika anda lelah, saya bisa mengantar makan siang itu pada Mr. Lee…"

Senyuman misterius yang muncul di wajah cewe ular itu sekarang. Jeno tak bisa menafsirkan apa arti senyuman Koeun, tapi yang bisa ia tangkap, senyuman itu menyimpan berjuta makna. Tentang rencana-rencana yang akan Koeun lakukan pada suaminya, jika Jeno menerima tawaran tersebut.

 _Heleh gua tau isi otak lo apaan_ , batin Jeno. _Jangan kira gua bisa nerima tawaran sok baik lo ya cewe ular, liatin aja apa pembalasan gua ke elo…_

Dan otak Jeno pun sedang merangkai rencana pembalasannya pada Koeun yang sudah sangat berani menawarkan hal demikian padanya. Ia adalah istri sah-nya Mark Lee, jadi ini sudah termasuk kewajibannya juga!

"Oh, tak perlu Nona Koeun. Semangat saya lagi menggebu-gebu sekarang. Terimakasih atas tawaran anda…" Jeno menolak halus.

Jeno berusaha menahan seringai menyebalkan agar tak muncul di wajahnya. Dan, ia bisa mendengar suara dengusan Koeun juga perubahan mimik wajahnya. _Rasain tuh!_ Batin Jeno meledek.

Tak beberapa lama, pintu lift pun terbuka. Membuat Jeno akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega, ia juga ga sabar buat ngelakuin rencana yang udah ia rangkai di dalem otaknya.

"Silahkan lebih dulu Nona," dengan sopan Jeno mempersilahkan Koeun berjalan mendahuluinya dan mengukir senyuman di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih Tuan,"

Dia seorang cewe, dan Jeno amat sangat menghargai itu. Tak mungkin ia berjalan lebih dulu, sekesal apapun Jeno dengan para karyawan yang kecentilan dengan suaminya, dia jarang menunjukan kemarahan itu terlebih yang cewe. Jeno masih bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan Jeno yang mengekori Koeun dari belakang. Koridor itu mendadak ramai dengan suara ketukan sepatu mereka berdua—meskipun tanpa adanya percakapan.

Koeun berjalan dengan sangat anggun, layaknya model yang sedang berjalan di _catwalk_. Dengan dagu yang ia angkat, di tambah dengan rambut panjangnya yang sesekali berkibar.

Jeno jadi bernafsu ingin menjegal Koeun dengan kakinya sehingga ia terjatuh dengan muka yang mencium lantai. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jeno ingin tertawa, apalagi kejadian, ketawa paling kenceng dia.

Artikan saja jika Jeno berlaku demikian, ia Cuma ingin memberi pelajaran pada kok. Biar bisa tau diri dikit lah, gegayaan banget kalo kata Jeno.

.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

.

Koeun pun yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Mark sebanyak tiga kali. Jeno hanya membiarkannya, tapi jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh orang, Koeun mungkin sekarang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa di lantai.

"Masuk."

Suara berat dari dalam ruangan pun menyahut, tanpa perlu membuang waktu, Koeun akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut.

"Mr. Lee ini ada—"

"PAPA!"

Jeno menyerobot Koeun sehingga membuat cewe itu sedikit terhuyung me depan dan suara pekikannya memangkas perkataan Koeun tadi yang hendak di sampaikan kepada Mark.

Pasti kekesalan Koeun pada Jeno sudah bertumpuk di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Jeno menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa, lalu segera melompat ke pangkuan suaminya tersebut. Bibirnya mengerucut sembari memainkan dada bidang Mark, membentuk pola abstrak.

Yang penting bisa membuat cewe genit di depannya merasa panas.

"Lho mah? Ma—ma kok ada di sini?" Mark mengernyit bingung, satu tangannya terangkat yang ia gunakan untuk merapikan helai-helai surai Jeno yang berantakan.

"Aku gaboleh ngunjungin kamu gitu?" Bukannya menjawab, Jeno malah membuat sebuah pertanyaan baru. Bibirnya pun mengerucut lucu.

"Bu—bukan begitu ma," Mark menjawab dengan cepat, lalu ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan juga membtulkan posisi Jeno di pangkuannya supaya istri manisnya lebih nyaman di sana. "Justru papa seneng banget bisa ngeliat mama sekarang, udah dong jangan ngambek lagi ya?" Bujuk Mark.

Perlahan, bibir yang awalnya menekuk ke bawah pun melengkung ke atas kembali. Menciptakan sebuah senyuman yang amat manis, berikut dengan matanya yang ikut menyipit. "Mama tuh kangen sama papa, makanya mama samperin papa ke kantor. Ga pa-pa kan? Ga ganggu kerjaan papa?" Jeno menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya, sekalian mendengarkan detak jantung Mark yang berdegup keras.

Astaga, padahal usia pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Tapi jantung keduanya masih suka berdentum di saat sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bukan hanya jantung Mark, namun jantung Jeno juga begitu.

"Jelas ga kok mah. Mama ga gangguin kerjaan papa," Mark mengangkat dagu Jeno untuk menatap wajahnya. "Justru papa seneng kalo ada mama di sini, dan buat tambah papa semangat kalo ada mama. Jangan ngerasa begitu ya ma, karena mama adalah penyemangatnya papa." Mark pun mencuri satu kecupan di bibir istrinya.

Dan mereka melupakan Koeun, yang berdiri mematung di depan meja kerja Mark. Yang mati-matian untuk tidak memutar bola mata atau mendengus keras-keras lantaran adanya adegan _lovey-dovey_ di depan matanya. Rasanya Koeun ingin menghilang saja, dan juga tangannya gatal sekali. Ia ingin menampar wajah istri dari bos-nya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Apalagi Koeun Koeun sempat melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah istri bos-nya. Senyum yang seolah mengejek-nya. Senyum yang mutlak yang seolah mempertegas kalau Mark Lee, sudah ada yang punya secara resmi.

Betapa menyebalkannya wajah Jeno kala itu. Koeun bisa saja merobek-robek wajah itu dengan sadis. Namun dia masih menginginkan pekerjaan ini, jadi niat sadis tersebut tak akan pernah terlaksanakan dan hanya menjadi sebuah rencana.

Koeun juga tak punya keberanian yang besar untuk menginterupsi kegiatan romantisme kedua pasangan itu. Mulutnya hanya terkunci dan menunggu sampai bos-nya sadar kalau ada Koeun di sana. Ia memegang berkas yang ada di genggamannya kuat-kuat.

Bernafas saja ia sangat kesusahan di sini. Apalagi melihat adegan romantisme di depannya itu—terlebih ketika kedua bibir mereka saling bersatu. Menciptakan suara kecipak basah yang makin membuat Koeun makin risih.

 _Cabe sialan_ , batin Koeun menyerapahi Jeno. _Heran deh gua kok mau bos gua nikahin cabe kek dia? Pake pelet kali ini… Ah dasar licik._

"Oh ya, Ms. Ko ada perlu apa anda ke sini?"

Suara Mark pun membuyarkan lamunan panjang Koeun. Cewe itu tersentak dan segera membetuli penampilan serta menegakan tubuhnya.

Koeun berdehem. "Saya ingin mengantarkan berkas ini pada anda.." Kedengerannya emang Koeun tak bisa menghilangkan kegugupan dalam suaranya sekalipun.

Di tambah dengan penampilan si bos yang makin menggoda iman. Rambut yang berantakan, jasnya sudah dia tanggalkan lalu menyisakan kemeja putih yang ketiga kancing atas terbuka.

Tanpa sadar Koeun menelan ludah. Penampilan Mark saat ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan dan patut di abadikan. Siapa tau bisa menjadi kenang-kenangan. Di satu sisi Koeun ingin memotret itu.

Gila saja kalau hal tersebut dilaksanakan. Dengan keberadaan istri bosnya yang galak, bisa-bisa Koeun mendapat amukan dari nyonya besar.

Koeun maju beberapa langkah dan segera meletakan berkas tersebut di atas meja kerja Mark. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan arah mata yang tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang barusan Koeun taruh di meja kerjanya. "Hanya ini?"

Dan Koeun pun mengiyakan. "Ya, Mr. Lee. Hanya ini saja."

"Baiklah. Akan segera ku-cek."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu Mr. Lee dan Mr. Jeno." Koeun membungkukan badan. Ia pun bergegas membalikan badan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Selepas pintu tersebut tertutup. Kedua pasangan itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sampai Mark mencakup kedua pipi Jeno dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan ibu jari, ia mengelus pipi istrinya, dalam hati berdecak kagum dengan kelembutan yang di rasakan kulitnya.

Aktifitas itu terus dilakukan oleh Mark. Membuat keduanya saling terdiam, dan Jeno yang hanya bisa menikmati tiap elusan yang Mark berikan padanya.

"Mama tuh hobinya emang ngebuat papa _spot_ jantung terus ya?"

"Lah kok gitu pa?"

"Mama selalu ngebuat papa takjub karena sikap mama yang selalu tiba-tiba—omong-omong ma, keknya Nona Ko ngeliat kita ngapain aja kali tadi?"

Jeno merotasikan matanya, keduanya tangannya bersedekap. _Ngapain sih ngomongin itu cabe lagi?_ Pikirnya kesal. "Dia punya mata pa, jelas dong papa tau fungsi mata apa."

"Ya buat melihat—ASTAGA MA KOK BISA DIBIARIN AJA SIH?!" Mark mendadak terpekik.

Telinga Jeno pengang dibuatnya, ia menggosok belakang telinganya. "Lebay deh papa. Emang kenapa sih kalo dia ngeliat? Keknya panik banget."

Mark menghela nafas lelah. "Bukan lebay sayang, papa cuma ga enak aja."

Jeno mendengus. "Jadi papa malu ngelakuin hal begitu sama aku? Ga enak apaan sih pa, harusnya wajar dong. Kita itu suami-istri, apalagi kalo mama lagi kangen sama papa, harusnya dia ngerti!"

Jeno membuang wajahnya kearah lain, tanpa memandang suaminya lagi. Raut wajahnya keruh kembali. "Bu-bukan begitu ma. Mama kan tau posisi papa di sini, jadi papa harus jaga sikap biar bisa jadi contoh."

"Halah."

Mark memijat pelipisnya. Susah sekali membujuk istrinya kalau taraf ambekannya sudah memprihatinkan. Ia tak mau ambil risiko di diamkan oleh istrinya sendiri. Sungguh ia tak kuat kalau harus berpisah lama-lama dengan istrinya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik dagu Jeno secara lembut—ada paksaan sedikit sih. Mata Mark menelisik wajah istrinya, mengagumi paras rupawan-nya.

Sedangkan mata Jeno masih berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Memegang teguh prinsip asal jangan sampai menatap balik suaminya.

 _Sesungguhnya pertahanan itu bisa hancur._

Jeno tak kuat kalau beradu pandang lama-lama dengan suaminya. Pipinya pasti akan menimbulkan rona kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Sayang, dengerin papa. Papa sama sekali ga malu melakukan hal begitu sama mama. Malah papa bangga sekali bisa jadi seorang pria yang bisa meluluhkan hati mama."

"Untuk apa papa malu punya seorang istri yang punya paket komplit seperti mama?"

"Dengar ya ma, papa hanya ingin memberi contoh yang baik bagi karyawan papa. Meskipun papa atasan mereka, bukan berarti papa bisa melakukan hal yang seenaknya. Justru tanggung jawab paling besar berada di pundak papa."

Mark mengulum senyum. Ia mencium kening Jeno dengan sedikit lama. "Mengerti ma?"

Mau tak mau Jeno pun mencairkan sedikit sikapnya pada Mark. Ia mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kalau sekarang kan sudah tidak ada orang, jadi—" Mark menyungging senyuman yang teramat _cabul_ di mata Jeno. Seketika ia meremang.

Benar ya,

 _Tamatlah riwayat Lee Jeno kali ini._

 _Doakan semoga ia bisa berjalan dengan benar._

Mohon doa semuanya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisung menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia memandang kearah langit yang sedang memancarkan sinarnya yang terang menderang—sesungguhnya itu membuat Jisung silau, juga kepanasan. Sekarang ia berada di halte, tempatnya biasa menunggu jemputan mama-nya.

Pori-pori kulitnya tak henti menghasilkan keringat yang itu sangat menganggu Jisung—terutama kepercayaan dirinya. Padahal wajahnya sudah tampan dan bisa meluluhkan hati para wanita di luar sana. Tadi, sang mama berkata di telepon kalau dia akan menjemput Jisung di tempat biasa.

Namun sampai sekarang apa? Mobil sang mama tak kunjung muncul. Sekolah sudah bubar sejak sejam yang lalu, sebelumnya di tempat duduk—yang sekarang telah kosong—yang sekarang Jisung duduki sekarang itu, ada pemiliknya, yakni pacarnya Jisung yang sudah ia suruh pulang lebih dulu lantaran Jisung ga mau pacarnya kecapean.

Padahal Chenle sukarela sekali menemani pacarnya, namun Jisung menolak. Dan sekarang cowo ganteng itu kesepian, ga ada temen ngobrol. Ya kali aja dia ngobrol sendiri, bisa-bisa di sangka orang gila. _Ganteng-ganteng kok gila?_

Juga, dia menyesal sekali sudah memaksa Chenle pulang. 'Kan dia jadi kangen sama pacarnya yang lucu itu. Tadinya mereka recana mau pulang bareng, namun Jisung di jemput mama-nya dan membuat rencana itu batal.

"Mama mana sih?! Katanya mau jemput, halah omdo aja." Jisung manyun. Kalau mau nanya kemana ponsel Jisung sekarang, benda itu sedang kehabisan pulsa, mana baterai-nya tinggal sedikit lagi. Dia udah nyoba buat telepon mama lewat _WA_ sama _LINE_ —kuota-nya Jisung masih berlimpah kok—namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Alhasil Jisung gemes sendiri.

Tadinya Jisung ingin mengetikan pesan pada si mama, namun tak jadi karemna percuma aja. Di telepon ga di angkat, gimana pesan, palingan juga ga di baca sama dia.

Dari tadi ia juga mempertanyakan mengapa mama-nya jemput telat hari ini, biasanya paling lama itu hanya tiga puluh menit, namun sekarang? Sejam mama belum datang. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan mengabari Jisung. Sedikit Jisung berharap bahwa ada _missed call_ dari mama nya, namun nihil.

Bisa saja sih Jisung pulang duluan ke rumah atau meng _order_ ojek _online_ , tapi dia ga pegang kunci rumah. Yang ada Jisung terkunci di luar sedangkan mama nya pergi. Dan kalau dia sudah pergi dari sani, bisa saja mama nya malah datang.

Jisung sabar banget punya mama _kek_ mama Jeno, untung Jisung cinta.

Uang jajan yang ia terima hari ini juga ga begitu banyak. Seenggaknya pas buat pegangan doang, tapi ga cukup kalo Jisung bawa buat nge- _mall_. Kalo buat bayar ojek sih pulang ke rumah sih cukup-cukup aja ongkosnya.

Jisung menghela nafas kasar. Ia pun merogoh ponsel yang ia taruh di kantung celananya kemudian membuka kunci dan segera membuka aplikasi WA, untuk mengirim pesan pada mama nya. Setidaknya Jisung mengabari mama, barangkali dia membaca pesan dari Jisung kirimkan dan mama nya tak merasa risau.

.

 _Ma, Jisung ke kantor papa aja ya. Mama kelamaan_

.

Setelah mengirim itu. Jisung membuka aplikasi ojek online buat order. Kantor papa dari sekolahnya ga jauh-jauh banget kok, sebenarnya kalo Jisung lagi rajin jalan kaki juga ga perlu banyak waktu banget. Cuma dia capek aja kalo jalan, mending pake ojek. Ga perlu caek-capek jalan.

 _Bilang aja males Sung, bisa aja lu ngelesnya._

Kesabaran Jisung sudah habis. Akhirnya dia memutuskan buat ke kantor papa aja. Kalo ke kantor papa enak, bisa dapet tambahan duit. Entar kalo laper Jisung di bayarin. Sekalian ngadem di ruangan papa-nya, mana ini keringat udah banyak banget lagi.

Sekarang Jisung tinggal nuggu kedatangan mamas ojek-nya aja, ia bersedekap sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menolah kesana kemari. Memantau plat nomor setiap motor yang melintas.

Jisung mengetuk-etukan sepatunya. Sedangkan bibirnya terus bergumam, "Mana sih ini abang-abang gojek? Kok ga muncul-muncul dah, mana gua laper lagi."

 _Sabar Sung, bentar lagi palingan juga dateng abang-abangnya_

Sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depannya. Membuka kaca helm, kemudian berkata,

"Kak Jisung, bukan?"

Sesegera munkin Jisung mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisung memberi uang pada si mamas ojek tersebut. "Makasih." Katanya singkat kemudia bergegas masuk ke dalam kantor papa nya.

 _Air conditioner_ menyapa Jisung ketika pintu secara ototmatis terbuka, membuatnya merasa segar sekali setelah berjemur selama sejam di bawah sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat dan terasa membakar kulitnya.

Ia menghirup udara secara perlahan lalu mendatangi meja recepsionis itu. Tak lupa mengumbar senyum—yang konon dapat melelehkan hati setiap wanita dalam sekali pandang. "Permisi mba, saya ingin bertemu Mr. Lee, apakah beliau ada?" Katanya sopan.

Cewe yang menjaga meja recepsionis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jisung yang menyengir lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Ia mendadak berjengit begitu menyadari sekarang siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Tu-tuan muda Lee? O-oh, tentu ayah anda sedang ada. Beliau juga sedang tak sibuk." Katanya dengan sedikit terbata-bata. "Kebetulan nyonya besar sedang berada di sini juga, tuan muda." Dia menambahkan.

Jisung mengernyit. Sekarang ia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya berseliweran di kepalanya. Pertanyaan: _kemanakah si mama yang telat menjemput Jisung?_

Dan ternyata si mama berkunjung ke kantor papa nya juga. Wah sebuah kebetulan yang menakjubkan, Jisung bisa memprotes pada mama nya yang telah membuatnya menunggu tanpa kepastian selama satu jam.

Jisung tak perlu bingung lagi kenapa mama nya bisa berada di sini juga sih, mama emang biasanya suka mengantarkan papa makan siang. Katanya sih biar sehat dan papa ga perlu buang-buang uang, tapi Jisung tau alassan sebenanrya si mama sering ke mari.

Si mama pengen ngumbar kemeseraan depan karyawannya papa, sekalian menegaskan kalau Bapak Mark Lee itu hanya milik Lee Jeno seorang dan orang lain tak boleh merebutnya. Menegaskan kalau pemilik perusahaan ini sudah ada yang punya secara resmi dan bukan lagi seorang bujangan, melainkan seseorang yang sudah menjadi ayah.

"Apakah perlu saya antarkan anda tuan muda?"

Suara itu menarik Jisung dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menggeleng. "Tak perlu, saya sendiri juga sudah tau di mana ruangan ayah saya." Tolak Jisung halus.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu tuan muda, silahkan."

"Mari mba," setelah menyungging senyum ia segera melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Menuju ruangan papa nya.

Ketika Jisung berjalan, ia di sapa oleh para karyawan yang lain. Ada pula yang membungkuk padanya, dan Jisung tak segan membalas sapaan dan balik membungkuk.

Jisung lebih disukai di sini, karena sikapnya yang ramah dan hangat pada semua orang. Lain dengan mama nya yang terlihat lebih angkuh dan kentara sekali menjaga imej nya.

Setiap Jisung berjalan dengan mama nya di sini, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perilaku si mama. Jisung sendiri tak bisa memprotes hal tersebut, yang ada ia yg kena semprot.

 _Duh ma, untung Jisung sayang._

Dan sampai-lah ia di lantai tujuannya. Jisung berjalan cepat-cepat, ia tak sabar ingin segera protes pada si mama lantaran yang awalnya bilang ingin menjemputnya.

Sekalian ajakin makan siang.

 _Jisung lapar bor._

Tambah nikmat lagi kalo di bayarin papa nya. Dia bisa makan sepuas apa yang dia mau.

Tangan Jisung pun terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu, badannya sedikit ia condongkan ke depan. Senyum Jisung terukir semakin lebar.

 _Hehe, makanan gua dateng!_

" _U-Ungh, papa"_

Satu alis Jisung terangkat. Tangan yang awalnya terangkat itu segera ia turunkan kembali. Suara rintihan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan si papa membuatnya menahan diri, Jisung pun menempelkan telinganya.

Apalagi yang merintih itu suara si mama, Jisung pasti tak salah dengar. Dia hafal sekali suara mama seperti apa.

 _Papa sama mama ngapain sih?_

Tanda tanya besar muncul dalam benaknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menguping dulu.

 _"A-Ah please— oh God!"_ Si mama kembali merintih. _"P-papa please—"_

 _"Wrong name baby,"_

 _"Ungh, master_ —"

 _"M-Master— ngh A—Ah"_

 _Well_ ,

Kalau begitu sih Jisung juga sudah tau apa yang sekiranya dilakukan mama dan papa. Jisung meneguk ludah secara paksa, ia menjauhkan telinganya secara perlahan. Menatap horor pintu tersebut, tubuhnya pun menjauh sedikit.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah keadaan pintu tersebut sudah terkunci atau belum. Kalau belum, bisa-bisa gawat. Untung sekarang Jisung yang datang lebih dulu. Ia bisa menjaga pintu terlebih dahulu, demi keselamatan harga diri mama dan papa nya. Terlebih papa, mau ditaro di mana itu muka. Kan ga lucu.

Masa pemimpin tertinggi perusahaannya sendiri jalan di depan bawahan sambil tutup muka.

Jisung bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, menghela nafas kasar. Mereka _bermain_ bakal menguras banyak waktu. Ga mungkin cuma satu ronde, beronde-ronde sampe papa udah ngerasa puas.

 _Gua punya bokap mesum amat dah_

Jisung sibuk menggerutu dalam hati, pasti abis gini cara jalan mama nya ga bener. Dan dia mesti rela jadi bahan tumpuan mama nya. Papa mah mana mau ikut bantuin, dia paling jalan di depan. Tapi biasanya kalo udah kelar _main_ , sikap manja mama pasti bakal keluar. Nempelin papa nya mulu, udah _kek_ lem aja dah.

Jisung sibuk meniup-niup poninya demi memangkas waktu. Mengetuk-etukan sepatunya ke atas lantai, sambil menunggu mereka berdua selesai.

"Tuan muda Lee? Tumben sekali anda kemari,"

Sebuah suara menydarkan Jisung, ia mendongak untuk melihat asal suara barusan. Dan pandangannya langsung jatuh pada seorang cewe cantik dengan rambut di gerai, _make up_ nya tipis, namun aura nya begitu memikat. Jika Jisung tak ingat Chenle, ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan _noona-noona_ di depannya ini.

Yang bisa ia pastikan itu salah satu dari sekian banyak karyawaan dengan jenis kelamin perempuan di perusahaan papa nya. Jisung sering melihat dia sebenarnya, namun kalau berbicara secara langsung begini belum pernah. _Kalau dilihat lebih dekat ternyata lebih cantik_.

"Y-ya?" Jisung tergagap.

"Kenapa anda tidak masuk?"

"Insting saya berkata kalau papa sedang sangat sibuk,"

"Bukankah nyonya besar juga ada di dalam?"

Jisung menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak terasa gatal, dia mesti memutar-mutar otaknya demi mendapat alasan yang logis untuk diutarakan. "I-iya. Mama udah ada di dalam, membantu papa—sepertinya. Y—ya pokoknya mereka berdua sedang sibuk. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Si cewe menujukan berkas yang berada di dekapannya. "Saya hendak menyampaikan laporan ini pada Mr. Lee tuan muda, dan saya sepertinya juga harus menghadapnya untuk menjelaskan isi laporan tersebut."

 _Ayolah, keluarkan alasan yang bagus untuk agar dia tak bisa masuk!_

"Apakah itu sangat penting?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maksudku, menjelaskan isinya. Segitu pentingkah?" Jisung merasakan tenggorokannya mendadak kering, mungkin gara-gara terlalu banyak membual.

 _Halah, bilang saja haus._

Si cewe tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "tidak terlalu juga sih. Tapi sebaiknya saja menjelaskannya tuan muda."

"Kalau tidak terlalu penting, saran saya tak usah. Papa sudah terlalu banyak kerjaan di dalam, jadi— bolehkah saya saja yang menyerahkan laporan itu pada papa saya?"

Si cewe tampak hendak ingin menolaknya, namun Jisung lebih cekatan.

"Papa saya dapat dengan mudah memahami isi laporan ini, jadi anda tak perlu khawatir." Katanya dengan intonasi semeyakinkan mungkin. Jisung mengulurkan tangannya, "anda tak perlu takut nona. Saya pastikan laporan itu sampai ke tangan papa saya."

Si cewe kembali menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia memberikan laporan ini pada anak dari bos perusahaannya atau tidak. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali menatap wajah bos nya untuk menyegarkan mata, namun di satu sisi ia juga malas karena terdapatnya pendamping hidup si bos—yang jutek dan tak bersahabat.

Dia berharap keputusan yang di ambil tak salah, akhirnya ia menyodorkan berkas tersebut lalu disambut oleh Jisung dengan senang hati. "Anda bisa mempercayakan ini pada saya nona, saya pastikan anda akan aman meskipun dan menyerahkan ini oleh diri anda sendiri melainkan melalui saya sebagai perantara."

"Terimakasih atas bantuan anda tuan muda," si cewe membungkuk hormat. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan Jisung.

Jisung menabrakan punggungnya ke dinding dengan sedikit keras, hingga menghasilkan debuman yang mungkin sampai ke telinga papa dan mama. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega—meskipun sedikit, setidaknya satu masalah bisa ia tangani dengan mudah.

Sekarang waktunya ia berhadapan dengan mama dan papa. Yang pasti masih asik melanjutkan ronde. Jisung mendengus kala pemikiran ini muncul dari dalam benaknya.

Jisung mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan, sumpah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan urusan begini ia pasti gugup. Tangan Jisung terangkat, kemudian dengan segala keberaniannya ia mengetuk pintu tersebut sebanyak tiga kali.

"Pa, ma, ini aku Jisung."

Kata-kata yang awalnya sempat tersangkut di tenggorokannya pun akhirnya keluar juga. Rasanya susah sekali mengucapkan kalimat tadi, ia mencengkram knop pintu untuk meredam perasaan gugup yang semakin gencar menguasai tubuhnya.

Dan,

Ia dapat mendengar suara g _edek-gedebuk_ dari dalam sana. Ia meringis tertahan saat mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam.

Ya, Jisung sepertinya memang menghancurkan momen bahagia papa dan mama nya. Terlebih si papa.

 _Maafin Jisung ya, pa_.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: halo! Akhirnya aku balik bawa ff ini, sori buat kalian nunggu lama. Semoga suka sama _chapter_ -nya, sori kalo banyak _typo_. Aku ngetiknya bener-bener ngebut, kalo sempet aku revisi ulang _deh_. Gpp kan kalo kepanjangan? _Iya gpp kok_. Intinya, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa _review_ -nya! Ditunggu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lee Family (Chapter 3)**

by _vkookiss_

ft. NCT **Mark** , NCT **Jeno** , & NCT **Jisung**

.

.

.

Mark Lee itu tipikal suami yang sangat posesif terhadap istrinya.

Ia tak suka bila hal miliknya di pegang orang lain.

Sungguh, Mark benci ketika seseorang mendekati istrinya apalagi memberanikan diri menyentuh istrinya di depan matanya sendiri. Ada hasrat terpendam ingin menghajar orang tersebut—meskipun jika orang tersebut wanita, Mark tetap saja ingin menghajarnya sampai ia puas.

Meskipun jujur Mark sendiri suka sekali hal-hal yang seksi, apabila di suguhkan dengan sesuatu yang tampak menggiurkan di matanya Mark tak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sejenak. Matanya sendiri kadang suka jelalatan melihat dada besar atau bokong montok yang mengundang untuk di remas.

Tapi tetap saja, yang paling menggiurkan bagi Mark adalah tubuh istrinya sendiri. Jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, yang paling ampuh membangunkan _adik kecil_ di selangkangan Mark adalah istrinya.

Mark memang kotor sekali.

Lebih kotor dari debu yang menempel di suatu benda yang sudah lama tak di bersihkan.

Tapi dirinya dan Jeno sudah resmi bukan? Hal-hal demikian tak akan di larang, kecuali jika Mark selingkuh dari Jeno. Itu baru hal yang sangat terlarang.

Namun tenang saja. Mark sama sekali tak punya niatan ingin bermain api di belakang Jeno. Ayolah, istri yang ia punya sekarang sangatlah sempurna. Apakah Mark bisa berpaling darinya? Lee Jeno saja sudah cukup membuat Mark Lee mabuk kepayang. Bagi Mark Lee, Lee Jeno adalah definisi dari keindahan. Bidadari saja malu bila disandingkan dengan Lee Jeno yang sempurna.

Benar _'kan_?

Mark Lee memang sudah gila. Apalagi bila disangkut-pautkan dengan istrinya, maka kegilaannya itu akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Mark Lee sangat beruntung dimiliki oleh seorang Lee Jeno. Ia begitu bangga bisa menjadi pendamping hidup lelaki manis itu. Begitu bangga bisa meluluh-lantakan hati dia. Begitu bangga bisa menjadi orang terpercaya dia.

Terkadang dengan anak laki-lakinya sendiripun ia masih merasa iri. Merasa kasih sayang Jeno hanya dicurahkan pada anaknya saja, merasa dirinya terlupakan. Padahal Jeno membagi rata rasa sayangnya pada anak maupun suaminya, semuanya seimbang, tak ada yang ia tambah.

Camkan itu, dengan **anaknya sendiri**.

Dari hasil benihnya sendiri ia masih bisa merasa iri. Pemikiran Mark Lee terkadang kekanakan sekali, sampai Jeno bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapakah yang lebih tua diantara keduanya.

Apalagi jika Jisung sedang sakit, dia pasti akan bermanja-manja pada Jeno dan meminta si mama agar menemaninya tidur. Meninggalkan Mark yang hany tidur sendiri tanpa adanya Jeno di pelukannya. Sebenarnya Mark ingin sekali menahan Jeno agar tetap bersamanya, namun ia tak bisa. Perhatian Jeno hanya terpusat pada Jisung yang kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak fit.

Ia berbaring kemudian mengumpat sambil memandang langit-langit dengan raut wajah melas. Isinya umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan pada anaknya. Kadang Mark sendiri suka tak menganggap Jisung sebagai anak. Lagian anaknya selalu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Terbesit keinginan untuk mencoret nama Jisung dari KK, jika hal itu sampai terjadi yang ada dia yang kena _bogem penuh cinta_ dari Jeno. Mark meringis membayangkannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membayangkannya saja sudah ngilu, apalagi jika hal tersebut kejadian sampai dunia nyata? Mark ragu jika ia masih bisa bernapas.

Selain punya sifat posesif, Mark Lee juga mudah sekali terbakar api cemburu. Terkadang ia memendam perasaan itu, namun terkadang ia suka menyembulkannya ke permukaan. Pokoknya, Mark Lee benci pada semua orang yang punya hubungan dekat dengan istrinya.

Ingin sekali ia menunjukan pada seluruh dunia dan isinya bahwa Lee Jeno hanyalah miliknya. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat merebut Lee Jeno dari sisi Mark Lee. Sesekali Mark mencoba untuk bersikap romantis di khalayak, namun di tolak secara _halus_ oleh Jeno.

Bukan,

Lee Jeno hanya merasa risih bila seluruh pasang mata memandang kearahnya. Ia tak suka itu. Ia masih punya urat malu, beda lagi dengan suaminya yang urat malunya sendiri sudah putus. Lee Jeno sedikit tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Seusai terciduk berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak oleh anaknya sendiri, mereka sekeluarga memutuskan untuk mencicip makan di luar. Waktu istirahat yang diberikan cukup lama, meskipun Mark Lee adalah petinggi di sana ia selalu berusaha untuk tetap disiplin dan tak seenaknya.

Sebagai pemimpin yang baik bukankah harus memberi contoh demikian?

Atmosfer diantara mereka awalnya begitu dingin dan terkesan kaku. Pipi Jeno juga masih memerah. Ayolah meskipun hal itu wajar untuk pasangan suami-istri, akan tetap memalukan bila anak mereka memergokinya.

Namun tak berselang lama, setelah makanan dating Jisung langsung mencairkan suasana diantara mereka dengan melontarkan beberapa _jokes receh_ yang ia ketahui. _Fyi_ , sebenarnya itu hasil _copy_ -an dari OA di Line.

Dan itu receh banget, sayangnya emang papa-nya itu receh. Jadinya doi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, kalo si mama cuma ketawa kecil dengan mulutnya yang ditutupin pake tangan. Duh, si nyonya anggun sekali.

Sejak itupun mereka bisa berbicara kembali seperti biasa, seolah tak ada apa-apa. Mama yang kembali menanyakan kabar keseharian Jisung di sekolah begitupula papa. Kemudian papa yang kembali melontarkan gombalan basi pada mama, membuat Jisung terkikik geli. Lalu mama menanggapi dengan memukul lengan papa keras.

Wajah mama pun memerah karena malu, masalahnya di depannya itu ada anaknya sendiri. Tapi papa tampak santai, tidak seperti mama. Mungkin mama takut kalau sudah besar Jisung akan seperti papanya yang suka merayu itu.

Kala muda, Mark Lee itu _brengsek_.

Tapi brengseknya masih dalam batas wajar kok, doi hanya sekedar PHP-in orang-orang doang. Ga sampe hamilin anak orang.

Mark Lee itu bandel, tapi masih dalam batas wajar.

Berselang waktu satu jam setelah itu, mereka kedatangan orang asing. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan bahu lebar, dia menghampiri tempat mereka kemudian menyapa Jeno terlebih dahulu. Tak lupa dengan senyuman ramah yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Wajah Jeno memerah sejenak —biar bagaimanapun di depannya itu ada pria berwajah menarik, Jeno sendiri tak bisa menahannya.

"Lee Jeno?" Dia menyapa dengan suara beratnya.

Suara masuk ke dalam telinga, kemudian mengirimkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Mungkin ini reaksi yang sedikit berlebihan, tapi percayalah hal itu terjadi pada Jeno. "Y-ya?"

Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, mengamati wajah pria tersebut lamat-lamat, berusaha mengorek ingatannya. Dahinya mengerut. Apakah ia pernah menemui pria itu sebelumnya?

Dia terkekeh melihat raut wajah Jeno, yang masih berusaha memperoleh ingatannya. "Kamu masih belum ingat siapa aku?"

Jeno menggeleng polos. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dia tersenyum maklum, lalu mendudukan diri di tempat yang kosong dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan. "Tentu saja pernah. Tapi sayangnya kamu lupa denganku."

"O-oh maaf, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya." Jeno sedikit tak enak hati. "Bisa kamu membantuku untuk mengingat siapa dirimu?"

Senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman cerah. "Dengan senang hati," katanya riang. "Aku seseorang yang dulu pernah hadir di hidupmu, di masa-masa sekolah menengah. Tapi setelah lulus aku melanjutkan studi luar—"

"—Dan aku pernah menjadi seseorang yang _spesial_ di hidupmu."

Awalnya Jeno hanya menyimak sembari mengorek kembali ingatannya tapi lama-kelamaan raut wajahnya berubah drastis seiring ucapan orang tersebut terdengar tajam di telinganya. Matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga sedikit. "K-kau—" Jeno bahkan nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"—Kang Daniel _hyung_?"

Senyuman dan wajah pria itu cerah sekali. Senyumannya bertambah lebar. "Tepat Jeno, aku Kang Daniel. Apa kabar?"

"A-astaga Daniel _hyung_ —b-bagaimana bisa?" Jeno kesusahan dalam mengeluarkan suara. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka sama sekali, ia tak pernah berekspektasi bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria itu. Dahulu Jeno merasa mustahil.

Secara refleks, Daniel memeluk Jeno erat. Awalnya Jeno merasa terkejut akibat perlakuan Daniel yang mendadak begitu, dan tanpa sadar doi membalas pelukan Daniel tak kalah eratnya. Meresapi aroma parfum yang menguar di tubuh _mantan_ -nya itu.

Jujur, tubuh Daniel masih terasa hangat. _Seperti dulu._

Hatinya terselip rasa rindu. Bagaimanapun mereka dulu pernah saling melengkapi satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya memilih berpisah.

"Apa kabar?" Daniel berbisik, mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku baik _hyung_ ," jawab Jeno lirih. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. " _Hyung_ sendiri apa kabar?"

"Baik sekali, apalagi setelah bertemu lagi denganmu."

Jeno tersenyum di balik bahu Daniel. Tangannya mengusap punggung lebar lelaki itu. Kala pelukan terakhir mereka, ia rasa punggung Daniel tak selebar ini. Ia menebak, Daniel rajin sekali ke gym untuk membentuk tubuhnya.

 _Padahal tubuhnya sudah bagus._

Semua adegan itu dilihat oleh empat pasang mata, yang masih terdiam, menyimak adegan demi adegan tak terduga yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan muncul. Mark Lee mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah—yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan meledak. Mungkin enak sekali jika kedua kepalan tangan itu mengenai pipi pria tersebut―yang tengah memeluk _istrinya_.

Jisung sendiri cepat tanggap dengan situasi ini. Apalagi aura si papa tambah suram. Ia merinding karenanya, Jisung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kemudian mengelus bahu papa. Bermaksud menenangkan, repot jika papanya meledak di tempat umum seperti ini. Mereka bisa menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Calm down_ pa," bisik Jisung. "Tenangkan dirimu, _please_?" Kali ini Jisung sedikit memohon.

Papanya menoleh kearahnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah yang dramatis. Raut wajahnya dingin sekali, barangkali kalah dingin dari es di kutub utara sana. Matanya menatap Jisung tajam, nyali laki-laki remaja itupun menciut. Mau tak mau menjauhkan lengannya dari bahu sang papa. "B-baik pa, tapi tenang oke?"

Desisan keluar dari belah bibir papanya, pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia harus menerima usulan Jisung kali ini, ia harus tenang. Tak boleh gegabah dan asal ambil tindakan, risikonya mungkin bisa berat jika ia bertindak sesuka hati, mengikuti emosinya.

Tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya terbakar oleh api cemburu.

Siapapun orang yang melewati meja mereka. Mungkin dia pasti sudah merinding dengan aura gelap yang terpancar di sana.

Jujur, Jisung sendiri juga tak suka melihat kedekatan mama-nya dengan om itu. Yang boleh mendekati dan menyentuh mamanya seperti itu cuma dirinya dan papanya saja, sedangkan yang lain tidak boleh. Namun Jisung lebih pintar menyembunyikan emosinya di banding sang papa.

" _Ekhem_ ," Mark berdehem keras. Fungsinya untuk menyadarkan kedua orang yang masih melepas rindu itu. Matanya mendadak perih lama-lama.

Dua detik setelahnya kedua orang itu seketika langsung melepas pelukan masing-masing, menggaruk tengkuk belakang dengan canggung. Apalagi Jeno, si lelaki manis menundukan kepalanya sambil meremat ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Dalam hati mengutuk kecerobohan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Sudah selesai berpelukannya?" Tanya Mark santai, namun bagi Jeno itu terdengar tajam sekali. Matanya bergulir, memandang Jeno dan Daniel satu persatu.

Jeno menghela nafas, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya. "Daniel _hyung_ , kenalkan ini _suami_ dan anakku."

Wajah Daniel tampak terkejut, tapi ia buru-buru mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih santai. "Kang Daniel, _teman_ Jeno semasa sekolah menengah." Ia mengulurkan tangan sembari menyungging senyuman ramah.

Di mata Mark itu bukan senyuman ramah, melainkan seringaian yang penuh arti. Mark menjabat tangan itu―aslinya ia tak mau, tak sudi berjabat tangan dengan orang yang suka menyentuh istrinya sesuka hati. "Mark Lee, suami dari Lee Jeno. Salam kenal, Mr. Kang."

"Salam kenal juga Mr. Lee."

Daniel pun beralih pada anak laki-laki remaja yang memandang kearahnya dengan sedikit sinis. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kembali. "Kang Daniel, salam kenal."

Jisung menatap tangan yang diulurkan kepadanya sejenak, masih bimbang apakah harus menjabat tangan om tersebut atau tidak. Maunya sih tidak, tapi―

"Lee Jisung, beri salam." Si mama sudah keburu menegur.

Mau tak mau Jisung membalasnya. "Lee Jisung, salam kenal juga om."

"Maaf atas kelakuan anakku, dia memang seperti itu…" Jeno menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, merasa tak enak pada Daniel.

"Tak apa. Aku maklum _kok_." Daniel menyungging senyum maklum. "Anak-anak memang kebanyakan begitu."

Jisung diam-diam menggeram, dia tak suka ada orang yang mengatainya anak kecil. Padahal dia jelas-jelas sudah menjadi anak remaja. Jisung membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku ingin berbincang sebentar denganmu, bolehkah?"

Jeno mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian ia menengok kearah suaminya. Matanya seolah berkata bahwa ia sedang meminta persetujuan dari suaminya. Terselip di hatinya ingin sekali berbicara dengan Daniel setelah sekian lama. Tapi―tanpa sadar Jeno menghela nafas berat―persetujuan suaminya sekarang lebih penting.

Dan—

Tanpa disangka Mark Lee mengangguk.

Dan wajah Jeno berubah menjadi cerah dalam sekejap, ia segera menarik lengan Daniel dan menuntunnya menuju meja yang kosong.

Mau tak mau raut wajah Daniel juga ikut cerah, ia menatap tangan Jeno yang sekarang tengah memegang lengannya. Sentuhannya masih terasa sama, _hangat dan menenangkan._

Aura disekeliling Mark Lee pun ikut menggelap. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Daniel dan istrinya, terlebih punggung lebar lelaki yang sekarang tengah berbicara dengan Jeno. Bisa jadi, punggung Daniel mendadak bolong karena ditatap dengan sedemikian tajamnya.

"Papa!"

Suara pekikan anaknya membuatnya segera menoleh, ia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Pa-papa serius ngijinan mama ngomong sama om Daniel?!"

"Biarpun papa larang pasti mama mu punya cara ampuh buat bisa ngebujuk papa Sung, percuma aja." Ia menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Dih, aku kira papa bakal larang mama buat ngomong sama om Daniel."

"Sayangnya tidak Jisung- _ie_."

"Papa ga asik!"

Jisung mengerucutkan bibirnya—tanda sok imut, padahal jatohnya amit-amit. Akhirnya ia menopang dagu dan memantau dari jauh aktivitas yang dilakukan mama dengan om Daniel.

Meskipun Mark Lee tampak cuek, namun sebenarnya ia juga masih tak rela membiarkan istrinya berbicara dengan Daniel itu. Matanya terus melihat kearah tempat mereka berdua, dan berusaha keras mempertajam pendengarannya.

Mark sangat yakin,

Dahulu pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Tapi benarkah?

Sejenak ia merasa ragu akan pendapatnya.

"Yah, mari kita lihat." Ia bergumam.

— **continue** ―

a/n: Hay! Aku balik lagi ngebawa ff ini, adakah yang masih inget? Gila udah berapa lama aku ga _update_ huhu, ngerasa bersalah:") tapi apa daya, aku juga sibuk sama sekolah:") oiya jumat aku ambil raport, doain ya moga nilainya bagus:") _dugeun-dugeun_ nih euy, lebih _dugeun-degeun_ daripada ngeliat senyum gantengnya Mark Lee:") banyak bacot ya?yaudah bodoamat, silahkan kacaukan kolom _review_ kawan-kawan. Aku menunggu bacotan kalian ehe xD, laff yaa… mYANE kalo _chapter_ ini gajelas:")


End file.
